omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Phantom
|-|Danny Phantom= |-|Danny Fenton= |-|Ecto-Skeleton= Character Synopsis Danny Fenton 'is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon series Danny Phantom. Living with ghost-obsessed parents since birth, Danny had to put up with his parents' "unique" personalities, which often traumatized him. Danny wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up and, unlike his parents, had no interest in hunting ghosts. However, this did not stop his curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While exploring his parents' laboratory, Danny accidentally activated the newly-built Fenton Ghost Portal, causing his molecular structure to become infused with ectoplasm. This causes Danny to become half-human and half-ghost and gain an array of ghostly superpowers. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A '''| '''8-A, up to 4-A with Ghostly Wail | 8-A, up to 4-A with Ghostly Wail''' | '''4-A, likely High 3-A Verse: 'Danny Phantom '''Name: '''Daniel "Danny" Fenton, Danny Phantom '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''He starts the series as 14, but by the end of the show, he's 16 '''Classification: '''Human/Ghost Hybrid, Full Human (Formerly; Prior to merging with ghostly DNA) '''Special Abilities: ' |-|Season 1=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ectoplasm Manipulation (Ghosts have access to Ectoplasm, a source of all things that naturally exists in all ghosts to manipulate for offensive attacks), Possession (All ghosts have the natural ability to possess other beings and use them as physical vessels), Soul Manipulation (Ghosts can interact and remove the soul from the body of whoever they Overshadow), Non-Physical Interaction (Ghosts are naturally intangible, yet other ghosts are capable of doing combat with one another), Intangibility (Exists as pure ectoplasm, meaning they he lacks a physical form), Information Manipulation (Ghosts are capable of entering technology and taking control of data), Invisibility (Ghosts can become invisible to the human eye and be unable to be detected), Regeneration (Low-High; Ghosts are capable of regenerating from their ectoplasm form), Biological Manipulation (Many ghost have been shown to manipulate their bodies, such as Danny growing extra limbs), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 6 & 7; Ghosts can infect objects or other beings with their essence which allows them to restore their physical forms from said object, or recreate themselves around the target effectively taking over their bodies and replacing their consciousness. Ghosts themselves are practially already dead and even have backstories for when they were previously alive), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Ghosts all have the power to create their own realms that contain their own space-times), Dream Manipulation (Capable of entering one's dreams and attacking them while in said dreams), Fusionism (Ghosts are capable of merging with beings down to the molecular level), Creation (Of weapons such as axes and maces), Weather Manipulation (Ectoplasm can cause small-scale weather effects), Electricity Manipulation (One who focuses can generate electricity through Ectoplasm), Plasma Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Has the power to attack and interact with both plasma and light) |-|Season 2=All Previous Abilities,Sound Manipulation, Power Nullifcation (Learned The Ghostly Wail, which creates an intense sound that can even negate regeneration( |-|Season 3=All Previous Abilities, Ice Manipulation (Learned how to manipulate ice and first used it against Undergrowth), Power Absorption |-|Resistances=Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Ghosts are resistent to Ember McLain's music, can withstand attacks that effect the mind), Disease Manipulation (Ghosts are uneffected by the ghost mosquitoes' bite which caused the students at Danny's school to become sick), Soul Manipulation (Can withstand attacks that effect the soul) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(When smashing into the ground, he was able to generate this much force upon contact) | 'Multi-City Block Level '(Created a ghost ray that generated this level of force when released. Fought on par with Shulker, who could easily match his Season 1 self), up to '''Multi-Solar System Level '''with Ghost Wail (When he forced unleashed his Ghostly Wail, he was able to deal massive damage to Dan Phantom and even incapacitate him for a short time) | '''Large Island Level, likely Small Country Level '''(Harmed Undergrowth, who created a forest of this magnitude and is likely superior to Vortex, who created a planetary-sized storm), up to '''Multi-Solar System Level '''with Ghost Wail | '''Multi-Solar System Level, likely High Universe Level '(Managed to fight with Pariah Dark and contain him inside his coffin for a short time. Superior in power to the Reality Gauntlet and The Anti-Ghost Missile, both of which can destroy The Ghost Zone, which is described as a realm comprised of endless ectoplasm) 'Speed: FTL '(Who is able to traverse The Ghost Zone and back at these speeds) | '''FTL '(Faster than Pariah's soldiers, who could traverse The Ghost Zone in a similar fashion to Danny Phantom back in Season 1) | 'FTL '(Grew immensely stronger, thus is faster than before) | 'FTL '(Gave the likes of Pariah Dark a good fight, who is vastly superior to Danny without The Ecto-Skeleton) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown | Unknown | Class K (Could easily lift a school bus) | Class K Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Generated this level from smashing into the ground) | '''Multi-City Block Class '(Projected a Ghost Ray that was able to generate this level of force), up to '''Multi-Solar System Class '''with Ghostly Wail | '''Multi-City Block Class, up to Multi-Solar System Class '''with Ghostly Wail | '''Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal ' 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Can endure hits from ghosts relatively on his scale) | '''Multi-City Block Level '(Superior to his previous durability) | '''Large Island Level, likely Small Country Level (Can survive hits from Undergrowth and is likely above Vortex, who can create storms of this nature) | Multi-Solar System Level, likely High Universe Level '(Survived hits from Pariah Dark and is above weapons such as The Reality Gauntlet and Anti-Ghost Missile) 'Stamina: Very High '(Fought giant robots for at least 24 hours; Capable of using his ghost powers throughout the night and into the daytime) 'Range: 'Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy blasts 'Intelligence: Average '(Danny Phantom is creative in combat and can even improvise should things not go his way in the midst of a fight; His knowledge outside of combat is decent, however he's noted to not be good at school) '''Weaknesses: '''Ghosts are naturally invisible, however they naturally give off heat, so they can be seen with infrared technology. During early season 1, Danny had a hard time controlling his powers. This caused him to randomly transform back into his human form or only select few of his body parts going intangible. The Ecto-Skeleton drains Danny's energy very quickly, however Vlad later fixes this '''Versions: Season 1 '| 'Season 2 '| 'Season 3 '| 'Ecto-Skeleton ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Fenton Thermos '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ectoplasm Manipulation: '''Ectoplasm is a viscous, gooey substance that makes up all ghosts. They naturally can manipulate said substance to fire blasts of ecto energy from different parts of their bodies that can harm non-corporeal beings, plasma, and light or generate electricity and cause weather events. *'Possession:' This ability dubbed Overshadow, it allows ghosts to take possession of a living being, inanimate object, data, or other ghosts simple by entering said being or object. Doing this allows the ghost to take over the hosts mind and body, and allowing them to remove the soul. They can even fuse themselves with whatever they are possessing and take over completely. Ghosts can also take possession of a person while they are sleeping and interact with their dreams. Like a few of their other powers, they can take others with them while to possess another as long as they are touching them. *'Ghostly Wail:' Danny's most powerful technique that he learned during season 2. Danny releases a powerful sonic scream that can be used to send others flying or sending a high pitched noise damaging the opponents hearing. The Ghostly Wail can even negate a ghosts Regeneration and Immortality and rapidly causing them to age. *'Ice Manipulation:' During the events of season 3, Danny's body naturally starts to generate cold energy which he can use to fire a blue beam of energy from his hand or eyes that freeze objects solid. He can spawn constructs made of ice to use as weapons or fire shards of ice to attack his opponent. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Nicklodean Category:Danny Phantom Category:Protagonist Category:Teens Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Iconic Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Ectoplasm Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Benders Category:Immortals Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Fusionism Users Category:Creation Users Category:Plasma Wielders Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorbers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3